Sarah, The Witch and the King
by Bunny7612
Summary: Sarah was just a plain old girl who wanted to go to prom but ended up in a magical world. Will this be life she wanted all along? And can she defeat the Witch?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then the storyline :)

Mr Williams sat patiently at the bottom of the staircase awaiting his daughters exit from the bathroom, who knew Junior Prom was such a big deal?

Before Sarah emerged from the bathroom her date Damien arrived on the front porch, Mr Williams promptly let him in. Damien was a tall masculine man who was any girls dream man, Mr Williams didn't understand how a boy like him could go for a girl like Sarah, like yes his daughter was beautiful but all she ever did was ream and act out plays at the local park. Mr Williams's thoughts were quickly closed when he heard the bathroom door unlock. As he looked up the stairs he didn't see a teenage girl he saw a woman, a perfect young lady. Her dress was long enough to cover her feet and it was the darkest shade of blue you could even imagine, her hair was in a half down half up hairstyle which made her beautiful face stand out.

Sarah strode down the stairs carefully as to not fall on her dress, she was so excited to be finally going to prom, she had only imagined this night for her whole childhood. Though her excitement ended with a boom when her stepmother walked into the room.

"Sarah that is a nice dress but its time to go change now as myself and your father are going to dinner and your watching Toby tonight." Said the stepmother with a sophisticated voice.

Sarah prompty replied "but Karen it is my junior prom night, dad and I have been planning this for weeks I can not watch toby."

Karen was furious now " GO GET DRESSED NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT!", Karen turned to her husband and demanded to leave. Sarah looked at her father for back up but he just said in a low voice, "theres always senior prom" and left the house.

Sarah was shattered, she didn't know what to do, Damien offered to stay with her but Sarah insisted he go and have fun. While she loved Toby she really hated him tonight. "its all his fault" sarah muttered to herself.

As she lay Toby to bed she walked out of the room, "Sometimes Toby I wish the goblins would take you awake, right now" Even though deep down she didn't mean it it appears her wish was granted. Sarah ran back into Tobys room only to find him gone. Instantly the windows blew open and a white barn owl out came in, but this barn owl was not a normal owl, it transformed into a person, a man, the goblin king. He stood approximately 6 foot tall with long blonde messy hair, and his eyes were mismatched, one blue one green, sarah felt a bit strange in his presence.

"Sarah, sarah, sarah, you really do look lovely in that dress, what a shame you couldn't go to prom with your friends." Smirked the Goblin king.

Sarah was stunned, she didn't know what to say but she managed to stutter out "Wh..ere..s my bro…ther…?". The Goblin King laughed a smirky laugh then pointed out the window. "He is in my castle like all wished aways go, but I am willing to make a trade with you, I am willing to let your brother go in exchange for something else." He claimed.

"What else could you want, don't you have it all, you are a king afterall," Sarah said in a voice so low she wasn't sure he had actually heard it. The Goblin king didn't hesitate with his response but all she got was a clear and proud, "You, I want you."


	2. The deal with The King

Sarah stood there bedazzled, why would he want her for? She isn't anything special. "Why me? Why would you want me?" Sarah shyly asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer. The Goblin King had many reasons for wanting her but decided to keep it short, "I can tell you hate it here, your mother left when you were 8 then your dad remarried a year later to a lady that hates you, you had to miss out on a childhood because of her and now she's making you miss out on you teenage hood. I can offer you so much more, come with me my dear Sarah, come with me and be my queen."

What!? Was he being serious? Sarah's mind was racing with questions but agreed with what he said, it was true, Karen did destroy her childhood and she was a wicked lady, but could she do that to toby? Make him live with her?

"Can you take both of us? Myself and Toby? My stepmother is wicked and I couldn't be happy knowing his not." Sarah's plea was a sincere one, she needed to be happy but so did Toby. The Goblin King thought for a moment before smirking a flirtatious smirk and replied in a voice that would make you tremble, "Then both of you it is."

…

Before Sarah could ask another question she was wooshed away into another world. The Fairie world, but to be exact they were at the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah had to admit the castle was beautiful, it appeared to be a couple hundred years old but the brick work and the patterns were amazing.

The Goblin King led Sarah to a large wooden door when he decided to speak first, "This is your room until the wedding. You will find Toby has a room down the hall though at the moment my goblins are amusing him in my throne room. I will order that you change into some suitable queen clothing and I will send someone to fetch you soon, please don't ask questions yet I will answer everything later." And with that he vanished.

The room was massive, the walls were a deep blue colour just as her prom dress was, she had a King sized bed in the centre of the room which had dark red bedspreads and a dozen pillows, but Sarah's eyes wandered to the closet, "I wonder what is actually in there?" Sarah wondered. As she opened the door she gasped, "O.M.G! There's like a dozen ball gowns and a dozen normal gowns in here" Then something clicked to Sarah, there wasn't any Bras or modern underwear just Corsets and ancient underwear, this would annoy her greatly.

After a while of gawking at the closest Sarah grabbed out a lime green dress to wear, it was simple she would admit but it was a gown fit for a queen, it even gave her some decent cleavage. Her hair was still pretty fancy as she had only done it a few hours ago for the prom so she decided to leave it as is.

Suddenly a loud Knock arose from the door reminding Sarah that she was meant to get summoned to see the King, so without hesitation she opened the doors, the man gave her a slight bow and gestured for her to follow him. Down the hallway they arrived at a pair off Marble doors, what laid inside was a mystery for Sarah and she was keen to know, "well open the doors I wish to enter," Sarah said in a firm voice but the man just ignored her and kept waiting. Sarah was about to get angry with this man until the doors opened themselves.


	3. Karens past revealed

Back in the real world Karen felt a bit funny, she felt as if magic had just been used, but why was she having this feeling, the only person to have magic so strong that she could notice it was Jareth the Goblin King but he only came to take a wished away child away. Then it clicked why she could sense it.

"Robert we have to go home now, I feel like something's not right." Karen said to her husband hoping he would listen.

"Karen I just made my 16 year old daughter miss her Prom so you could drag me out here for dinner with YOUR friends we are not leaving yet. I'll just go call Sarah and check everything's alright." And with that Robert walked away to call his daughter.

His calls kept going to voicemail but that could just because she is mad at him, or was something wrong. He returned to the table and told Karen everything was fine, but deep down he knew it wasn't fine.

At approximately 10pm Robert and Karen finally left the restaurant and returned home, but what they discovered was bad, very bad. Sarah had vanished and Toby had vanished, Robert was going mental and quickly called 911 but Karen snuck off to make a call herself. Her husband didn't know about her past and she didn't plan on telling him now. Now, where was that mirror that she used for her calls?

…..

Meanwhile in the underground Princess Emeryville of the Troll kingdom was waiting in her room for something exciting to happen. Ever since her daughter had almost exploded half the castle she had felt safer in her magically warded room. Suddenly her mirror began to create an image, of a lady, of Karen.

"My dear sister Karen, what do I owe this pleasure? Shall I remind you that you were banished to the human world for trying to kill Jareth 16 years ago?" said Emeryville in a causal tone.

"Sister you always greet me with such passion, it never gets old, but I will get straight down to business, my stepdaughter and son have vanished from our home and I can sense Jareths magic here, do you know if he has a runner? Karen asked.

"He has not had a runner for over a year now but rumour has it he is getting married to a mortal in a month and he is claiming a son, maybe these are the children you have lost?" Emeryville did know more but didn't want to tell her sister yet. She was too unkind.

Karen didn't even bother replying she just ended the magical call and returned to her husband to pretend to comfort him.

Emeryville had never liked her sister even after she changed her name and got banished to the human world. This want none of her concern though she thought it may be wise to do something otherwise another war may break out.

…

Once Karen was gone Emeryville quickly wrote a letter to the King of the Goblins to make him aware of these events.

_My Dearest Jareth,_

_I bare bad news to you and your new Bride to be,_

_Maryville has made contact with me and informed me that her stepdaughter and son had gone missing, and she believes you behind it._

_I beg you not act out upon this letter as I do not wish for a war between kingdoms. _

_I advise you marry this mortal as soon as possible in case Maryville tries something soon._

_Yours always, _

_Princess Emeryville of the Troll Kingdom_

And with that she magically sent the letter.

…

Jareth sat in his throne room thinking about Sarah, for a child so young she was so mature, she would definitely pass for Toby's mother without a doubt, but would Sarah agree to it?

Suddenly an envelope appear on his lap, Jareth recognised the symbol and quickly opened the letter. The contents were awful, he had saw Sarah's stepmother once or twice while watching over Sarah but didn't recognise her as the banished princess. He had to know for sure if Maryville was in fact Sarah's stepmother.

…

Sarah watched as the large doors opened revealing what was beyond. A Large study was in front of her, there were thousands of books on the shelves and 4 small lounges placed together and in the middle of the room was a large desk, behind that desk was the Goblin King.

"Ah Sarah I see you finally joined me. Come we have much to discuss." Sarah nodded her head and sat down next to the king as he continued his speech, "due to some complications we are to get married in 3 days, in this time you will be shown how to act like a queen so you don't embarrass us. Next is young Toby, I will adopting him as my own son on our wedding day legally making him my heir to the throne, this will also mean you will be his mother. Servants will be allocated to you so don't worry about anything other than yourself and us. Lastly, if you cross me you will regret it." And with that he ended.

This was a lot to take in, 3 days before she was to get married! Wow! But she wanted to know why there were complications?


End file.
